Cyborg Noodle
Cyborg Noodle is the unofficial spiritual/artificial successor of Noodle. She was created by the self proclaimed leader of the Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals, as a replacement for the bands guitarist whose whereabouts were unknown at the time. Cyborg Noodle was created through the use of cybernetic prosthetics as well as DNA samples of Noodle that were salvaged from the wreckage of the Flying Windmill Island which was destroyed in the El Mañana music video and a Noodle wig Murdoc bought on eBay. Aside from her built in knowledge of musical instruments and theory, Cyborg Noodle also has a vast knowledge of weapons, fighting techniques, as well as basic skills (much like her predecessor who was a notable member of an obsolete Japanese super soldier program). Unlike the original Noodle's reserved and calm nature, Cyborg Noodle was programmed by Murdoc to take even the riskiest tasks without hesitation by any means necessary; making her in some ways a robotic servant/soldier. Murdoc refers to her as his bodyguard. Background Cyborg Noodle was created by Murdoc Niccals in 2009 as the unofficial guitarist of the Gorillaz after the disappearance of the real Noodle during the filming of the El Mañana music video in 2006. Not much is known about her personality, but she is a master guitarist and acts as a bodyguard for Murdoc. Cyborg Noodle, as seen in her profile, appears to function like a computer, taking and processing orders, as well as programming new ones while still managing to maintain a human-like mentality. It is unknown whether she is self-aware and able to communicate vocally. However, she is probably at least somewhat aware of the fact that she is a form of artificial intelligence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81lAa3kqgCc The Escape to Plastic Beach On December 14 2009, Cyborg Noodle assisted Murdoc in the abduction of the bands former vocalist, 2-D from his apartment in California. They were later pursued by a law enforcement agent for speeding on an open highway in a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro known as the Stylo. Suffering from some unknown complication, Cyborg Noodle became incapacitated after firing several shotgun shells at the police officer's vehicle. The trio were then pursued by an unknown bounty hunter (Bruce Willis) armed with a revolver who later lost track of the trio when they drove their off-road into the Pacific Ocean. Upon their descent into the ocean, the Stylo transformed from a Camaro into a shark-like submarine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9vAOzYz-Qs The Rendezvous Cyborg Noodle regained consciousness inside of the submarine. Upon regaining consciousness, she regurgitated an unusual one-eyed octopus. While the submarine continued its voyage to Plastic Beach, the trio engaged in a rendezvous with the bands collaborators who were also piloting submarines of their own individual design. Upon their arrival at Plastic Beach, the fleet encountered a mysterious assailant known as the Boogieman who was blocking the fleet's route to the studio with a manatee as a hostage. Murdoc, seemingly surprised to see the Boogiman, then ordered Cyborg Noodle to dispose of him with hostile force. The trio then climbed topside where Cyborg Noodle commenced her attack on the Boogieman. After firing two consecutive solid slug shells with her Remington 870, the Boogieman dragged the manatee into the sea and the fog cleared, revealing Plastic Beach. On the storyboard video for the Rhinestone Eyes video she is seen shooting at the Boogieman who appears atttacking Plastic Beach. Later on near the end of the video the now giant Russel comes out of the sea and stares at Cyborg Noodle.Then the real Noodle steps out of Russel's mouth.Cyborg Noodle looks shocked,while the real Noodle pulls off her cat mask showing the bruise on her eye caused by the attack at El Manana.Noodle stares at Cyborg Noodle while the video ends. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9thjgHGS38k Although a showdown against Noodle and cyborg Noodle was never shown it's said in an interveiw with murdoc that noodle killed the cyborg when it started going "wonky" (or she malfunctioned) and tried to kill Murdoc. Notable Weapons The list of weapons below is of weapons found inside of Cyborg Noodle's Broom Cupboard. * Remington 870 (seen in the Stylo music video and the On Melancholy Hill music video) * M60 * Uzi * Beretta 92 * M1014 Benelli * Strela 2 * M231 FPW * Minigun * M79 grenade launcher * Franchi SPAS-12 * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Smith & Wesson Model 686 * Ruger Blackhawk * Desert Eagle * Heat-Seeking Missile * Unknown Carpet Bomb (similar to the one seen in the El Mañana music video) Gallery File:29982 401375122995 6002137995 4025491 7571381 n.jpg|Cyborg Noodle at 02 Priority 2010 (far right) File:1267570927 noodles-290.jpg|Cyborg Noodle posing for the cover art of the 2010 single, Stylo cyborg_noodle_by_darkzomby.jpg|Cyborg Noodle inside the booklet of Plastic Beach 29234 1127566405244 1709721197 255633 8127074 n.jpg 29234 1127566005234 1709721197 255625 3569224 n.jpg 29234 1127565845230 1709721197 255621 7452823 n.jpg 29234 1127565525222 1709721197 255613 2241545 n.jpg 29234 1127565605224 1709721197 255615 5913561 n.jpg 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg groupy.png|Group 2D, Murdoc and Cybog Noodle.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|''Cyborg Noodle'' Ident Trivia * The design and concept of Cyborg Noodle could be a reference to the T-1s from the Terminator franchise. * Cyborg Noodle sports a bullet hole that passes through her forehead, yet doesn't seem to be affected by it in any way. * Cyborg Noodle is the only character in the On Melancholy Hill music video to be computerized three-dimensionally while all of the other characters in the video were two-dimensionally drawn and animated. * This could be because she malfunctioned in the Stylo music video, therefore not able to switch between 3-D and 2-D like the rest of the band. * As proof of how incomplete Cyborg's programming is, in an interview with US Weekly, she shown to like the "Twilight" movies, whereas the true Noodle started the Reject False Icons campaign. References External Links * US Magazine interview with Cyborg Noodle Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Female Characters